Sunrise
by RevengeLovesCompany
Summary: This is a one shot. Axel is a priest. Tempted by the angelic looking little blond, who isn't such an angel. AkuRoku.


**Disclaimer:** _Sadly I do not own any characters, only my plot._

**Summary:** _This is a one shot. Axel is a priest tempted by the angelic looking little blond, who isn't such an angel. AkuRoku_

**A.N:** _A little sick but I just couldn't help it, it had to be wrote . I was watching an interesting film called keeping the faith when this actually popped into my head lol_

_**P.s **__Yes I'm aware this is kinda controversial. And it doesn't help I'm non-religious lol that just makes it more amusing to me. BUT i have nothing against religious people just so ya know :D_

_

* * *

_

Axel shifted nervously, this was his first sermon, he was about to become an official priest and boy was he terrified. Tugging at the collar around his neck he patted a wet hand towel across his head hoping that he wasn't sweating to much.

A little piece of him prayed that there was only a small crowd today, however as he open the door from his backroom, he saw that his wish had been wasted.

There in front of him were at least five hundred people, staring at him expectantly, the chime rang and he stepped out of the room followed by his alter servers, he quickly walked around the front of the benches towards the alter, looking into the crowd as he did.

Deep blue eyes and the blondest hair he had ever scene caught his attention, almost causing him to falter and trip.

Shaking his head he looked away, noticing a smirk on the boys face as he did. Axel felt a strong urge to run his hands through his hair, a sign of stress and he knew it "Welcome," his voice boomed loudly and friendly through the hall, he looked around at all the faces forgetting the blond until his eyes came across him again.

"I would like to welcome you all into the house of the lord, Please be seated" he smiled as nicely as he could, watching the boy sit, fully taking in his appearance and it was angelic, he had pale skin, blond hair, the bluest eyes in the world, he was short but had a fairly ok body build.

Realising he was staring he quickly shook his head and looked away "So, it pretty obvious why we are all here," he began "To celebrate and recognise the lord, well I'm sure the kind of mass you're use to is restricted and quite frankly, a little boring and repetitive," there were a few shocked murmur's as he spoke the words "However, I do not intend to follow the regular system, yes there will still be communion and readings, however I feel our methods these days really aren't teaching us the faith..."

Roxas stood silently as he watched the priest entering the church,_ I wondered how he'd feel knowing there was a sinner in the eyes of god sitting right at the front of his sermon, _he mused to himself since being gay was apparently a sin in god's eyes. Roxas wasn't particularly religious he only came here because his mother wished it.

Sighing he couldn't help but notice as the priest walked past him that he was fairly good looking for a priest, and rather unusual looking to, he was very tall, slightly tanned, he had fiery red hair, a _very very _good build, he was handsome in general (A rare feat for priest's in Roxas' books) and the most oddest thing was he had tattoos...on his face! He didn't wear the traditional either, just a loosely fitted shirt and jeans, with the usual collar.

He caught the man looking at him as he past and smirked as he caught him almost tripping as he...well stared at Roxas.

Things got even more interesting as the, clearly new priest who had introduced himself as Axel, spoke. He had the weirdest of idea's about how his sermon should be and how people followed faith these days.

Roxas couldn't help but smile when he caught the priest looking on more then one occasion, _quiet naughty for a priest, staring at me like that, isn't gay against his beliefs, In fact I'm pretty sure he's not even allowed sex! _Suddenly he smirked at his own thoughts _He's forbidden, I'm forbidden!_

His smirk grew even more, he just had to have him now. He couldn't help but wonder why he'd never thought about this before. Especially since he liked breaking the rules, _all the rules._

Axel sighed a breath of relief, everything was going fairly well now, although he had found himself staring at the blond on more then one occasion, it was bothering him. Especially since he was staring out of attraction!

Shaking his head he continued "Now if everyone who wants to participate would stand and turn to the hymn on page 55 of the hymn book," he smiled refreshingly "Communion will now be served as we sing," he smiled as voices broke out singing, almost everyone in the room was standing, he couldn't help but wonder...just a quick look... he thought to himself when a sound caught his attention, the most beautiful voice ever, it couldn't be.

He looked up having finished blessing the bread and wine and sharing it amongst the alter servers, and sure enough it was that boy singing, like a fucking angel! Suddenly Axel found himself staring and his mind wandering off, _I want to hear him moan...wait what! _Inside his head he had been imaging doing things to the boy, right until that thought popped into his head, that and the old lady in front of him had started asking if he was ok "Uh sorry yes ma'am I'm fine," he popped the bread in her mouth and blessed her, moving her along for the next.

Roxas began walking out to receive communion, he wasn't actually supposed to not having under gone any of the actual rights but he just had to get a closer look at that priest.

Axel shifted about uncomfortable, it was almost time to end the mass and then maybe he could go and relieve himself from these disgusting thoughts, then the unspeakable happened, the blond boy was standing there mouth wide..._very wide,_ open in front of him waiting for the bread, but there was a glint in his eyes that Axel couldn't quite make out.

He blessed him then pressed the bread down into his mouth, as his finger brushed on his tongue and lips, he shivered a little _stop this! _His mind commanded him as he watched the blond return to his seat with a smirk _...he's teasing me._

"Well thank you all for attending, I hope you enjoyed my service and I expect to see you all here next week," Axel smiled friendly bringing the mass to an end "Of course anyone who wants to have a confessional may stay behind." with that Axel headed off to the confessional stand, once in the tiny room he sighed with relief.

He could forget about that boy now, those haunting eyes, this wasn't like him and he didn't like it. He took vows, he shouldn't be thinking like this, never mind the vows there was the fact that he was straight anyway, wasn't he?

Axel shook his head clear as he heard the shuffling in the booth next to him, light footsteps barely making a sound, _a child? _It was a guessing game he and the other priests participated in, he pulled back the slider separating the grate which the confessor would speak through the priest to.

"Forgive me father, for _I have Sinned," _the voice was soft and flowed like a melody, Axel couldn't help but note the pride in the voice upon those last three words.

"Well that's what I'm here for, so confess because the lord forgives all sinners," there was a moments silence before a reply came.

"Oh really?" Axel could hear the eyebrows raising on the persons, whom he now deemed was a boy, face.

"Yes my boy, really,"he comforted.

"_My boy?" _again the eyebrow raising image entered his head, along with the image of that smirking boys face, horror struck as Axel realised that it was _that boy _"well, well, well father," the voice flowed easily "as I was saying, forgive me father for _I have sinned," _again the hint of relish in the voice as he spoke those three words _I have sinned._

"I guess I've done the usual, I've stolen from close friends to strangers for fun, I have lied, oh by the lord I've lied a lot" The boy smirked more "I've taken things, done things, encouraged others, polluted minds with my being but..." there was a falter in the confidence behind the boys voice.

"The worst sin I've committed to date, my most recent as well..." he paused again hesitant.

Although Axel was hesitant himself he couldn't help but be interested in the boy he wanted to know more, even if it was just his sins that he'd ever get to know about, "Go on son it's ok, God will forgive," he heard a snort come from next to him and a chuckle.

"God..." the boy sounded bitter, and Axel couldn't understand how he could sound like that when speaking about God, the most precious and pure being in the universe.

Hesitantly he replied "Yes God...continue son,"

"Fine," Roxas heard himself snap, then cooled himself "sorry, as I was saying, my most recent to date is...well I've been having these impure thoughts about a certain..._Man, _a man whose ...older then me,"

_Oh god he's talking to me about sex fantasy's!_ Axel was sweating nervously now, _wait he's been thinking about an older man _the voice in his head hissed and Axel felt a stab of jealously and anger in his chest, along with a slight arousal as the boy began to go into more detail.

"But these thoughts you see there so impure, because there...well there about a priest," Axel heart stopped when he heard those words _he couldn't mean... _"a priest unlike any I've ever laid eyes upon"

The boys voice became low and seductive "I keep thinking about running my hands through that soft long _Red_ hair as he..." the boy pauses, clearly distracted by his own thoughts as a soft moan escapes his lips.

Like music to Axel's ears, that was the most amazing sound he had ever heard, and it shot through him as fast as a bullet, heating through his entire body and resting in a sensitive low area, he groaned uncomfortable, which seemed to bring the boy back to his attention.

Roxas would've blush had the priest been able to see him properly as he had gotten distracted with his own thoughts and desire of pleasuring the priest and the priest returning the favour played out in his mind, when he heard a groan to the side of him he remembered the priest was there and smirked _that was a groan of frustration...I'd know it anywhere_ he grinned to himself.

Speaking again "...And not just thought of my hands on his hair, but the thought of his hands on my _head!" _he made sure the double meaning was understood "and the sounds he'd make when I..." he drifted off leaving it open again.

"Not to mention the things I could show him," he chuckled "lets just say I know I have a talented tongue" there was another groan from the stall beside him.

Axel imagination began running wild...

"...And not just thought of my hands on his hair, but the thought of his hands on my _head!" he imagined himself, running his long fingers through the boys head in soft, soothing circles as the boys head bopped up and down...his own hands exploring the boys body, reaching down and stroking his...God I'm so sick! _He cast those thoughts aside.

"And the sounds he'd make when I..."

There was an agonising pause "Not to mention the things I could show him," the boy chuckled "lets just say I know I have a talented tongue" his imagination was going out of control now and he let out a loud agonising groan as the boy continued taunting him, his mind had gone to far and now he was finding himself to be very _Hard._

"...And if that's not bad enough, the hours I imagined we'd spend, his large _cock..." _the word popped out of the boys mouth, "God, his strong roaming hands, the way his body would slam against mine..." he drifted in thought again, or at least that's what Axel thought as he sat there silently, trying his hardest to ignore the throbbing pain in his lower area.

It wasn't until he heard the door for the confessional next to him click and feet shuffling towards the chair that he realised the boy who had been taunting him had left, left him alone in the dark room to hear the confession of others whilst fighting off a throbbing erection.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned," it was the voice of a meek girl, at least her confession would be a boring one "It's been three weeks since my last confession" she muttered on.

Over the next ten minutes Axel had rushed through almost all the confessions in a hurry to be able to relieve himself and the thoughts of that angelic devil of a blond boy, as the door to the confessional next to him clicked open and closed, he failed to notice his own door open and close.

It didn't help that the room he was sat in was extremely dark, "Forgive me father for I have sinned," the voice began "I've sinned a lot," the girl in the confessional box beside him began, somehow he words instantly revived the blonds in his mind and he suppressed a groan as she began confessing.

Roxas timed it perfectly opening the door and sliding into the dark room at exactly the same time as the girl who had just headed in to confess, the priest didn't notice him, he decided to stand and watch him for a moment thanking how dark the room was. When the girl spoke, almost exactly the same opening words as he had, he watched the priest's face contort and his eyes close.

_NOW!_

Axel's eyes burst opening as he felt something warm press against his lips, his eyes widened as he saw the blond boy pressing his lips onto Axel's, his eyes appeared to be trying to measure his reaction, the smirk forming on his lips told Axel the boy chose his reaction to be good. Then he realised why, amidst it all Axel had apparently started kissing the boy back.

Stuck to his seat, Axel couldn't bring himself to force his body to react and attempt to move the blond away, so he just closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the kiss, not realising the submitance he had just shown, the boy in front of him had taken the reaction the wrong way and was now straddling Axel, smirking as his felt Axel's erection press against him.

When Axel closed his eyes again and began to press into the kiss clearly enjoying it Roxas was delighted, he moved closer situating him self in Axel's lap, placing one of his leg on either side of him, straddling the priest, he smirked as he felt something prodding against him.

He pressed more into the kiss and brought his hands up to the priest neck, sliding one hand into that silky red hair as he had been thinking of doing earlier, while using the other hand to press his face to his, pushing him into the kiss more.

Opening his mouth slightly Roxas slid his tongue out, sliding it across Axel's lower lip in a slow seductive manner until the priest let a muffled moan onto Roxas' lips. Taking the chance he quickly slid his tongue into Axel's mouth, he was rubbing the top of his mouth and battling Axel's tongue for dominance when the priest did something that really shocked Roxas causing him to let out a rather loud moan.

Axel felt the boy's tongue enter his mouth and that was it, he was gone, although he could vaguely hear the hesitant girl in the booth beside confessing her sins, Ironic he thought.

It took Axel a moment to realise that the boy had complete control, well this was wrong, in all the sexual encounters he'd had before becoming a priest he had always been the dominant one.

Taking control Axel situated his tongue to push the blond boy's tongue up; This trapped the boy's tongue between Axels' top lip and tongue.

He began to suck on the blond boy's tongue, delighted when he heard the boy let out a loud, seductive moan "Father?" the voice was uncomfortable and unsure. It came from the confessional box beside him "what's going on in there..." the girl's eye was squinting, trying to see through the grate in the wall, through which the priest would be able to listen to confessions through without being able to see the confessor.

_Oh shit!Shit!Shit!Shit! _If she looked hard enough Axel knew she would be able to see what he was doing, he'd lose his place in the church! What was he doing? He shouldn't be doing this, was it worth it?

The blond let out another loud moan, longer this time. _Yes, it's definitely worth it!_ And with that Axel moved a hand to the grate, sliding the wooden cover over, closing it. He heard the girl on the other side squeak angrily. Then a hand slid over his and pushed the grate back open, earning a squeak of surprise from the girl this time.

"Let her see," Roxas murmured on the priest's lips, having pulled away "by the way, my name...its Roxas" he smirked and brought his lips back to Axels' hearing him murmur his name just before he did.

Axel brought his hand down reluctantly with Roxas', _nice to put a name to a face, _he mused. Roxas trailed a hand down Axel's chest and placed it on his thigh, gently stroking his thigh.

"These clothes are to restricting," he mumbled in between kisses.

"Mmmm," was all Axel managed to get out, moaning in delight as Roxas' hands caressed his thigh, while his kisses trailed down his jaw line towards his neck, at which Roxas nipped and sucked marking his neck.

Roxas brought both his hands to the black shirt's buttons and began undoing them, trailing kisses down his chest as each button revealed more skin. Tugging the tucked shirt from his jeans and sliding it off Axel, making sure his hands slid as slowly down Axels' pale arms as possible.

Axel groaned, Roxas was teasing him so much it was unreal he could barely keep his restraint, moaning as the blond brought his teasing lips to his nipple: Biting. Sucking. Licking and rolling between his teeth. Axel let out an extremely loud moan, gripping his hands on Roxas' thighs digging in his nails "That's right, make those beautiful sounds for me," Roxas smirked, his voice holding a slightly possessive tone.

Axels' moans as Roxas toyed with him were music to his ears and Roxas found himself feeling strangely possessive over the man beneath his grip. Something in him wanted to make sure he was the only person those sounds were ever made for again. And with that he bit down hard over Axels' nipple sucking it and the skin around until it turned a light purple. Mine.

"Arhhhhhh," Axel moaned as Roxas withdrew his lips from Axels' nipple "don't stop" he whined, he couldn't believe he was begging for it. Roxas obliged his cries and began kissing and nipping at his chest until he moved lower, nipping at Axels' hip Roxas looked up at him with innocent blue eyes, almost questioning if he should continue.

Axel was confused by this action as he looked down at the beautiful blond, who was now on his knees almost begging to be granted permission but there was something else in his eyes. Axel brought his hands to the boys chin and pulled him up placing a soft and gentle kiss on his lips.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he murmured in an almost caring tone, where had that come from?

Roxas' blue eyes looked into Axels' searching, "If I do this," he paused, as his hands ran down Axel chest towards his now completely solid clothed erection, undoing the belt and jean buttons "I want you," he kissed Axel again, only deepening it this time.

At first Axel didn't understand the boys words _'If I do this, I want you' _well he was about to have him wasn't he? And then Roxas pressed his lips to Axels' and sudden understanding struck, Roxas wanted him_...forever. _As a lover? Or more?

"You can have me," Axel groaned, accepting the boys terms, completely. He wanted to be the only one to touch this boy. He wanted to be the only one the boy touched. This magical, angelic devil of his.

_"Forever?" _Roxas asked but didn't wait for the answer, he couldn't anymore even if Axel didn't mean forever he wanted to give in to him. Bringing his hands down and under the clothing Roxas began to stroke Axels' member in a soft rhythmic way, barely touching him.

"Stop teasing," Axel moaned through heavy laboured breaths, catching Roxas' lips again, he bit down on his lower lip, sucking it. Roxas moaned. Axel released the boys lips so he could fully hear the moan. He brought his lips to Roxas' ear nipping the shell of it _"Forever," _he whispered seductively, confirming Roxas' question.

This drove Roxas mad, his hands fumbled at Axels' jeans and boxers pulling them down. He quickly moved from his lap again and back to his knees. Taking the tip of Axels' member and nibbling it, before taking the tip into his mouth and flicking his tongue off it. Axel moaned loudly and brought a hand down on Roxas' head rubbing soft circles into his scalp, whilst bringing the other hand to rest softly on his back.

Axel was treated him like he was a precious china doll and Roxas couldn't help but like it. Most people were rough and demanding, when he did this for them but not Axel.

Roxas brought his hands to massage the rest of Axel as he took him into his mouth as far as he could. Roxas could feel Axel resist bucking, resist forcing his mouth further down. _Why?_

Axels' moans were rolling out of his mouth now as he watched Roxas' head bopping up and down, he was vaguely aware that the girl from the confessional box had left, he was vaguely aware of the voices in the church muttering disgust at the sounds they heard, he was even aware of the yell into the stand from the priest angrily telling him to stop and that they were disappointed and he didn't give a shit. Right now the only thing that mattered was him and the blond between his legs.

Roxas knew when Axel was close because he tried to push Roxas away not wanting to soil the boy. But Roxas ignored, he kept his mouth around him, swallowing the bitter sweet taste of Axel, moaning loudly as he did, which only caused Axel to jolt and moan more.

Once Roxas swallowed all of him Axel grabbed his chin gently and pulled his face up to his own and kissed him, in a sweet and gentle way "Well I guess we can safely say I'm no longer a priest," he chuckled, a breathy laugh. He wasn't sad or angry, in fact he wore a smile as he looked down at Roxas.

Roxas smiled a heart warming smile, "Well in that case, I'd like to get to know you a little better," he faked confidence when he asked this and Axel saw right through it.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot," he smiled, "I want to know you," he murmured giving Roxas another light kiss.

* * *

Axel smiled as he sat down on the bench next to his lifelong lover, he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him over, cuddling him as they snuggled up on the bench watching the sun rising over the beach.

Axel couldn't help but think about the first day they had met every morning that they sat here, marveling at God's work, of course Roxas would argue that it's not God's work but science and that explained everything, like the marveling beauty the rising sun made over the sea and beach each morning.

"What are you thinking about?" Roxas asked inquisitively, watching Axel's face as a smile curved on his lips.

"The day I met you," he smiled as the blond in his arms blushed "You're so cute, Roxy" he chuckled ruffling Roxas' hair before leaning down and planting a loving and passionate kiss.

Roxas pouted at the nickname he loved so much, and lent into the kiss, pulling away he rested his head on Axels' chest and looked up at him with adoring eyes "I love you so fucking much," he whispered.

Axel chuckled a little at the fact he always had to have an air of defiance about him "I love you to, more then you will ever understand," Axel replied, kissing Roxas' forehead and hugging him close to him, returning his eyes to the sunrise.

* * *

**I hope you liked it =]**

**I wanted it to have a sweet ending cause I'm a sucker for AkuRoku .**

**Anyway Review please or just read to enjoy =3**

_**~RevengeLovesCompany**_


End file.
